A Caged Bird
by Unrequited Affections
Summary: [LEMON][NEJI & HINATA] When Neji takes matters in his own hands, quite literary, how will he react when the girl who turns him on the most interrupts him? ONESHOT


A Caged Bird

Take A Bow For Your Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hyuuga family or any Naruto characters.

AU: Please don't hate me for this! It's VERY Hyuuga-cest, a one shot dedicated to the pairing. It was written about a year ago and recently was discovered. R&R Please.

What was causing these emotions to stir again within him? The long haired Hyuuga's head tilted back, his mouth slightly open as his eyes remained closed. A soft moan escaped through his lips, his body trembling as his hands lightly massaged the naked flesh of his body. How had this happened? Why? Another groan passed through his thin lips as his hands soon were covered in the sticky white cum as he panted to himself.

"Hinata…" he breathed, his once arched body falling back onto the futon that remained inside the Hyuuga mansion. How far had the boy sunk… to masturbate thinking about his young cousin… His body stirred slightly, his mind going back to the thoughts that had lead him to such actions the first time… those curves she had acquired… His hands trembled, slowly tracing the muscles on his stomach. With another grunt, he felt the sensation of pleasure roll through him, pretending his own touch was from the growing woman.

After a while, the sensations began to only cause shivers through the proud Hyuuga who merely slid himself under the comfort and security of his blankets. After all, he knew it would not be long until the girl herself would return her home from her days training… and if anything, the boy would only pretend to be sleeping when she arrived home.

Yet he lied there, his mind running through only their past. The day of her third birthday, he said she looked nice… Though, he was only four… he wanted to say she looked pretty… Then when his father died in place of hers, he began to hate her… He took it out on her during their fight in the Chuunin exams… yet she continued to be so nice toward him.

It had only been after he was defeated by that blonde idiot did he begin to realize how much he had begun to care about her. Multiple times, he hid behind his impassive glances, his silence, yet it was his silence that was most beneficial to him. He found himself 'accidentally' peaking on the girl while she bathed… 'accidentally' entering her room when she was dressing. Yet he would never admit fault to it. He would simply leave the images he had seen replaying in his mind for his later amusement.

Ugh, why did this process repeat? His hands acted on by themselves and his body arched, his lips parted as he moaned and groaned. Right in the middle of his long awaited orgasm, he finally came to realize that there was something standing outside his door. But for how long had they'd been there? Oh he didn't want to know.

"Anou… Neji… are you alright?"

Oh, it was no one other the girl herself. Hinata… The boy giving soft pants, glared, "What do you want?!"

The girl lifted his hand to her lips, her white eyes shifting away. Should he feel guilt?

"Anou… gomenasi, Neji..." she said softly, looking at the ground, "It's just… I heard you groaning when I walked in… and wanted to make sure you were alright…"

The older of the Hyuuga, frowned. He remained silent, quickly wiping his covered hands onto the sheets he would later have to change, "I'm fine." He said sternly, sitting up in his bed, "Is there anything else?"

The girl softly tapped her fingers together, her head ducked low. His white eyes shifted to watch her, seeing her flushing cheeks, "I do not mean to be a bother… but… anou… c-can I please stay in here for now?"

The boy wanted to shoo her out. He wanted to finish his own business… But at the same time… he released a soft sigh, lifting one of his once coated hands to direct the girl to an area of his room where she could lay, "Do not bother me Hinata. I wish to sleep."

Slowly the girl smiled, "A-Arigatou Neji." Slowly making her way into his room, the Hyuuga rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. His muscles ached for his touch yet he knew he had to control his urges while the girl was in her room.

Yet minutes passed and the boy's body continued to ache. Oh how he wished his mind would stop processing what was going on… the things he could be doing… if only the developed girl hadn't of walked in, mid orgasm.

"N-Neji…"

"What is it Hinata?"

The girl remained silent, the boy slightly turning his head to look at her as her cheeks flushed, "W-Would you mind if I… w-were to join you?" The boy knew it would be a mistake… Here he was, lying naked in his bed after pleasuring himself twice at the mere thought of the girl… yet he slightly moved the sheets to allow her to join him.

The boy felt awkward, waiting for the girl to climb into his bed, get situated before somewhat relaxing himself. Hopefully, the girl wouldn't notice his lack of clothes as she lay there. Either way, the boy rolled over onto his side, his thoughts telling him to have his way with the girl he fantasized over. Yet his body tensed as the girl's covered arms reached to hug around him.

"Hinata..?"

"G-Gomenasi Neji… I-I'm just a little c-cold…" Yet he felt her breasts push against his bare back, her curves sinking… matching his own body. Did she not realize yet that he was stark naked? The boy made no effort to move, merely concentrating on not jumping his cousin. Oh how hard this seemed to be for him as he body tensed stiffer and stiffer with each breath and movement from the girl.

"Anou, Neji…" The boy merely grunted, his eyes tightly closed, "Are you sure nothing is wrong? Y-You seem to be really tense."

The boy wanted to groan and face his cousin yet he laid still, his mouth shut as he shook his head, "I told you Hinata, I am fine. You should worry of yourself." He muttered as he shifted slightly.

The girl nodded softly and continued to hold on to him. Why was her touch so haunting now? Even so, he nearly gasped as he felt her warm fingers begin tracing the tensed muscles in his stomach, "Hinata…" his voice remained even, though he was surprised and felt the satisfaction of a moan come to is throat where he hoped it would stay.

He could almost feel the heat come off of her cheeks as her face remained close to his bare back, "H-Hai Neji…?" A shiver ran down his spine, his warm fingers reaching the last of his hard muscles near his belly button. Unfortunately for him, his body gave in and the soft groan came out as a low drug out grunt. The boy couldn't take it any longer.

Using his own strength, he turned to face the girl whose arms didn't move away from his waist. He was on top of her, staring down at her as she looked up at him with wide empty color eyes. Slowly he grabbed her hands from around his waist, the sheet falling lower on his body to reveal the naked flesh though the girl did not seemed too surprised by the fact.

His own raven colored hair fell down in front of him before he hesitated. The girl's hands were now pinning her to his futon… yet he made no pass. Slowly he began to move off of the girl, "Hinata, turn your head." He demanded as he made his way to get dressed. But as he made his final move from the girl, her freed hand reached to grab his arms, "N-Neji…"

The boy froze at her touch, turning his head to look at the girl who stared at him so innocently… yet looking so willingly. By now, there was less than a foot of sheet around him as he straddled her. Her cheeks flushed as her white eyes turned away and she released his arm. The Hyuuga went to move away, but only found his cold lips pressed against the soft warm ones of his cousin. The feeling swept pleasure through his body, and shock through the others.

Slowly parting from the stolen kiss, the girl looked up at the elder with wide cream eyes, "A-Anou…." His lips barley hovering hers, the warmth remaining on them before he gave in completely, pressed his open mouth against hers in a heated battle. The girl didn't protest as his wet tongue slid between her lips and past her teeth to give her own tongue a lick. At first, the Hyuuga watched to make sure if the girl became uncomfortable, he would know when to stop. Yet as she looked up at him, he knew the look that came to her features. She was enjoying this just as much as he was. Closing his impassive eyes, his tongue began rougher as he gave all into this heated kiss.

Slowly, his hands moved to pin down her arms again as he pressed his chest into hers in order to deepen their kiss more. He parted his lips in order to allow them both to receive air before he merely applied the pressure and continue to move on with his act of affection. He only hoped this make out session would be able to keep him at bay with his cousin. Though his hormones were going insane, he knew he would never want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for or wanted. Yet his hands refused to listen and it grabbed the zipper of her jacket, slowly coaxing it downward.

His tongue wrestled with her weaker one, his hands reaching and groping for anything he could. He noted how her nipples grew hard in his hand as he massaged the large breasts, "A-Ah…"Hinata quickly interrupted, pulling away from the other, a string a saliva remaining between them. Her head fell back her body arching before he came to realize the pressure he had been applying with his new erection. It was only to her stomach but it seemed the slightest touch made the girl moan or cry out in ecstasy. Oh how innocent the girl had seemingly been…

Her cheeks remained flushed and burning as the older Hyuuga slid his hands under the fishnet the girl wore over her breasts. He pulled it off of the seemingly swollen in size bosom before he scraped his teeth over the hard nipples, softly swirling his tongue over them. Her moans gradually increased as his lips soon curled around each individually, sucking on them, at first softly before eventually becoming rougher. His hands held tight to each boob, before he finally freed them from his grasp and trailed his tongue and lips down her stomach.

Hinata panted as she clenched her fists around his sheets. His own hands worked with her pants, removing them before he used his index and middle finger to rub the girl through her drenched panties. Her lips parted as her groans erupted from them, "N-Neji!" Her breathing was loud before another moan of ecstasy came from her as he applied pressure, rubbing her hard and rougher. Moving his fingers under the elastic, the boy slowly inserted his fingers into the crevasse of the younger Hyuuga. Moving his fingers in and out of her, he wished only to prepare her for his soon entrance.

It didn't take long for her continual moans to make the boy impatient as he remained straddling her. He pulled down the wet underwear as he soon gathered her into his arms and positioned himself. The girl clung to his body, covered in sweat as she panted and moaned softly into his ear. Though the boy tried remaining impassive at all times, he slowly rocked himself inside the girl who tensed in pain and clung tightly to his naked flesh, "O-Ow… Neji…"

The boy hushed her, lying her down on her back as he pinned her hands over her head, rocking himself. The girl grimaced in pain yet their voice matched as both groaned in pleasure. The oldest Hyuuga had planned on taking it easy with the once virgin girl yet he became carried away with her and gradually sped up his pace, his grunts and groans coming louder and quicker than her long moans. Her back remained arched; occasionally he received a thrust into his own hips as he leaned down to recapture her lips in a deep kiss.

Though his arms were soon removed from hers to hold onto her thighs, keeping her legs spread apart. He pulled his lips away, threw his head back and groaned once again he moved roughly inside of her, enjoying just how tight she was.

"N-Neji!" Hinata cried, her muscles clenching and tightening. Neji smirked to himself, knowing full well the smaller girl he had claimed had just had her first orgasm… all because of him. Just with this thought, he moved faster, pumped harder and changed his angle of entry. He sat straight, rotating himself for a deeper plunge as his moans over powered hers.

Finally, his body shivered before he executed in his own orgasm inside the large breasted Hyuuga. His lips and teeth nipped again at her nipples before he removed himself from inside of her and wrapped his arms around her. She remained panting, her body covered in sweat as she leaned into his chest. The boy softly sucked on her earlobe, before he lowered her again onto his bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Softly he placed a kiss on her lips as she fell asleep from exhaustion. The man stared at her for a while before he made his way to his bathroom to clean up. Softly, he drummed his fingers against the door frame to his private bathroom as he glanced back at his cousin. With a soft shake of his head, he closed his bathroom door and turned on his shower not a word to be spoken after such an incident.


End file.
